


Long lost Brothers

by PrinceCharmless15



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clack, Cloud and Prompto are brothers, King Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M, Mpreg, Prince Prompto Argentum, Promptis - Freeform, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Zack Fair Lives, king zack fair, prince cloud strife, zakkura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceCharmless15/pseuds/PrinceCharmless15
Summary: Prompto gets a blast from a past he thought he had let go of.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Long lost Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to a friend about cloud and prompto and they mentioned about what if they were long lost brothers seeing as how they both were in tubes of some kind. So that's how this story was born.
> 
> I now headcannon them being brothers, with cloud as the super protective older brother.
> 
> Sorry if this sucks I'm a bit out of practice heh 😅

The royal couple had a little bit of down time from being King and Prince, so they decided to take the day off.

They sat on a intricately designed pure White stone bench in front of a large pond. There was a large blooming tree above them, fresh with delicious looking red apples. A gazebo to the left of them that still overlooked a bit of the sparkling pond. Large green hedges grew throughout the whole garden, some having white roses and some having red. while beautiful sylleblossoms grew up from the grass.

Noctis sat beside his fiance, one hand on his back and one on his small baby bump.  
"How's my little Prince doing today huh?" Noctis cooed, a shit eating grin appearing as he talked to the unborn child. Prompto looked down and smiled while chuckling.

"Hehehe what makes you so sure our kid is gonna be a boy? It could very well be a girl too you know." Prompto teased.

"Hmm... You're right it can be, but a father just knows these things." He said gently caressing prompto's stomach. "You say that like you've had experience before. Do you have another kid I don't know about? Are you cheating on me?!" Prompto asked, turning his head as fake tears began bubbling to the surface. Immediately, noctis looked up, his eyes widening as he shook his head frantically. "What??? No! No! Of course not! I would never do that to you, I love you too much. It's just, I don't know I can feel that's it's gonna be a-" Noctis paused when he heard prompto start laughing, his shoulders bouncing.

  
"Prom?" The Lucian king asked, unsure of what was happening.

"Hahahahaha!! Dude! you should of seen your face hahaha!" At that, Noct realized his fiance was messing with him. He sighed in relief, And gently punched his arm. "You're such an ass!" The king said smiling. "Just for that, no kissing me for the rest of the day." Immediately, prompto stopped laughing and looked at Noct seriously. "Hey! What? No Noct! I'm sorry!" He said as he tried to kiss his fiance, but noctis kept moving his face away before the blond pouted.

"Nooooct!" Knowing he couldn't resist, he stopped moving and turned to prompto, cupping his cheeks. Blue grey eyes stared lovingly into violet blue ones. "You Know I can never resist you." He whispered sweetly as he leaned in and kissed his fiance.

Prompto's freckled face flushed as a small moan escaped. But before Noct could really respond to the kiss, the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard.

*****************

"Umm... Excuse me Highnesses!" The man said saluting as prompto turned to him, slightly embarrassed but other wise fine. 

The Prince smiled as he grabbed Noctis's hand, dragging him over to the other man.

"Nyx! How are you?" Prompto asked cheerfully. The tall glaive blushed and lowered his arm from his chest. Prince prompto had to be the cutest thing he'd ever seen, and he wasn't even into guys. Hmm..... Maybe he should reconsider that. "I'm fine you're majesty thanks for asking. I'm here to let you know that there are two men here looking for you." Violet Blue eyes widened.  
"Wait! What do they-"

"Who are they?! and what do they want with prompto?!" Noctis asked sternly cutting the blond off. Ever since prompto had become pregnant, the king had become even more protective than he already was. He loved when Noctis got like that, but sometimes it was too much.

"I'm not sure sir, but they said that they would only talk to you and Prince prompto. And to also let you know that it's very important." Nyx finished. Noctis looked back to prompto's confused face for a moment, before looking back to nyx.

"Fine! send them in, then make sure you stick to prompto's side like glue, we don't know who these men are or what they want." Nyx nodded and saluted again. "Yes sir!" He said before turning back towards the entrance, where he left the two men who were surrounded by a couple Crownsguard.

He was Prompto's shield so he'd make sure no one laid a hand on his charge. After all, he was handpicked by King Noctis to guard his most precious person. A couple minutes Later Nyx came back, walking towards the couple. The two men trailing in front of him.  
One man was tall and muscular, wearing a crisp black suit. He had long black hair that was spiked and hung behind him. A long bang hung in front of his light blue eyes and a small x shaped scar resided on his face. The other man was a bit shorter but not as muscled as the other. He wore a white suit bringing out his blue green eyes and spiked blond hair. Nyx immediately stood at prompto's side as the the two men stopped in front of them.

Not a word was said between them for a moment, both pairs taking in each other's appearance before the Raven haired man laughed nervously, his hand scratching the back of his head. "Uhh..... sorry for the trouble! Haha! anyway I'm King Zack Fair of Midgar and this lovely blond here is my husband Cloud. It's nice to meet you King Noctis!" The ravenette said smiling, and reaching out a hand. Noctis eyed the hand, assessing the two men before him. they didn't seem dangerous, but you can never be too sure but he'd give them a chance. One wrong movement towards the blond and they'd meet his blade.

He smiled as he took the hand in his shaking it. This Zack guy had a pretty strong grip, he'd need to, being a king after all.  
"I'm Noctis, but you already know that.This is my fiance prompto." Noctis introduced, dropping Zack's hand and gesturing to prompto who smiled nervously. "And this is my fiance's shield, Nyx Ulric."

Nyx nodded, smiling slightly.

"Nice to meet you both!" Zack said with a beaming smile. Cloud was silent as he just stared at prompto, as if he was trying to figure out a Puzzle he'd been trying to put together. But to be perfectly honest prompto was a little weirded out by cloud's constant staring but he wouldn't say anything. Especially with noctis in the kind of protective state he was in. Though, he could swear he'd seen cloud somewhere before, even the name sounded familiar.

"So, Nyx told me you're here to see prompto?" Noctis asked, still a little Suspicious. "Yeah that's right. well cloud here is, but you see he has a little brother that he's been looking for. We were told that-" Zack was suddenly cut off as cloud's blue green eyes widened and a gasp was heard. " Y-you said your name was Prompto right?" Cloud asked for the first time since arriving. He slowly stepped closer, Nyx's hand immediately coming between them to stop cloud's advance.

"Yeah it is....why I don't owe you money do i ?" Prompto joked half heartedly. The joke was lost as cloud just stood there, eyes still wide. "Your last name wouldn't happen to be strife would it?" He continued.  
"No it's Argent-" prompto paused as his eyes widened too." Wait! how did you know that?! Who are you?!" Prompto asked, a little scared now. How did this random stranger Know that name.

"Well, you see, that's my last name as well..... C-Chocobo? Is that you???" Cloud asked softly, as tears began to well up in his eyes. That nickname.... Why did that sound so familiar....only his big brother had called him that when he was little. His big brother he was Separated from in Niflheim. The Brother he thought that died.

"C-Cloud?? Big brother is that- is that really you?!" Tears were now falling down freckled cheeks in long rivulets. Cloud nodded and smiled softly as he opened his arms for prompto to run into which he did. Still, being a tad shorter than cloud, prompto buried his face against his brother's shoulder and his arms squeezed tightly around his back. Cloud held the the back of prompto's head to his shoulder, and one gently around his back.  
"I've got you Chocobo..." Cloud whispered as he closed his eyes, resting his head on prompto's.

**************  
Noctis, Zack and Nyx all stood watching as the two blond men Hugged and cried.

"Well would you look at that, our family just got a little bigger." Zack said with a smile.  
"They look so much alike." Nyx whispered looking between the two blond brothers.

Out of Everyone noctis was the most shocked, he never knew prompto had any siblings. How come he never told him? Why didn't he know this about the love of his life. Did prompto just not trust him enough? No! there must be another reason, prompto wouldn't keep something like this from him unless there was a good reason.

Thirty minutes later found the five men sitting in the gazebo. Prompto had passed out from crying and had his head laid on Cloud's shoulder, clutching him tightly as if he'd disappear. Noctis just stared at the two wanting to ask the obvious Question, but not sure if he should. Cloud noticed this and sighed as he gently ran his fingers through blond hair.

"You wanna know what Happened right?" Cloud asked referring to Noctis who nodded.

"I'll spare the grim details, but after our parents died prompto and I were taken to the research lab in Niflheim. They did experiments on us. mostly prompto though, he would come back different, scared and hurt. unable to remember certain things. So the next time they came to take prompto I offered to take his place so he wouldn't be subjected to that torture anymore. Prompto held onto me screaming and crying for me not leave him, But I had to protect my baby brother no matter what." Cloud said as he looked down at the sleeping blond in his arms.

"There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about prompto, about what had happened to him, or if he was Even ok. I Do regret leaving him but I don't regret saving him. At least I know he ended well taken care of." Cloud said as he looked up at the Lucian King with a small smile.

"I mean he's a Prince now isn't he?" Noctis blushed as he nervously scratched the back of his head. " Yeah he is and he already rocks at it. But seriously Cloud, I never knew he had a brother, and im-im sorry about what Happened to you guys." Noctis said, his blue grey eyes falling on his fiance. "It's ok it happened a long time ago, but I promise to be here for him from here on out if he'll allow me."

"Haha I don't think you have anything to worry about in that department." The king smiled then his face flushed red. "Oh! Well speaking of prompto....There's something you need to know about him." Noctis spoke. Cloud looked up from stroking his baby brother's freckled cheeks. He looked worried.  
"What?- what's wrong with my brother? Is he ok?!" Cloud asked. Noctis held his hands up in surrender as he smiled. "No no nothing's wrong with him well technically there is- But it's not like that-"

"Your highness!"

Noctis sighed, taking a deep breath.  
"Well prompto's three months Pregnant" blue green eyes widened. "WHAT???!!!!"


End file.
